smariogalaxy2fandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser's Lava Lair
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Bowser's Lava Lair is a galaxy appearing in Super Mario Galaxy 2, and is the final galaxy in World 2. As the name suggests, the galaxy is full of lava. There are also Whomps. Giant Bowser is seen sitting on a throne there, which looks like a castle. To defeat Bowser and win the Grand Star, Mario must hit Bowser three times with Meteors when he tries to hit Mario. The music is again a remix of the song first featured in''Super Mario 64'', Koopa Road, with a chorus, similar to how the theme was used in Super Mario Galaxy. Items Planets Starting Planet A simple planet with a few columns on the sides and a Magikoopa that spawns Burn Bits with its magic. There is also a Luma that tells Mario that it senses a Grand Star ahead. It also warns Mario that there is danger ahead. Cylindrical Planet This planet contains lava in the middle, with rotating platforms on it. There are also several Podoboos. On one side of it is a springboard and a Luma. Fireball Planet Very similar to the Cylindrical Planet, but with differently moving platforms and several fireballs spinning rapidly on the sides of it. A 1-Up Mushroom and a Life Mushroom can be found on this planet. At the top is an Item Crystal with a Launch Star inside that leads to the first Lava Planet. Lava Planet 1 A very large planet with surrounded by lava. The Toad Brigade and a Hint TV is found here. Mario will also encounter some Flimps that spin to throw Mario backwards. After defeating a Hammer Bro. on a circular platform a Sling Star will appear. That leads to a short tower with a platform next to it. The platform has a Ground Pound Switch and leads to the lower lever of the planet. The player will encounter more Flimps. Whomps and Dry Bones are also found here. He will also find a door with a big stone lock which he must break by ground pounding Meteors. Lava Planet 2 A rather small planet compared to the last one. Also surrounded by lava, there are some Mattermouths There is a black hole inside this planet. Near the Checkpoint Flag at the beginning one of the members of the Toad Brigade trying to find a 1-Up for Mario gives him some Star Bits. There is a Snake Block that Mario has to stay on in order to get across the lava. Another Life Mushroom can be found above the Fire Bars. Then there is a another, smaller, Snake Block. This time Mario has to avoid electricity-shooting Bowser statues, somewhat similar to the ones in''Super Mario Bros. 3''. Before the final Checkpoint Flag are three Hammer Bros. After getting past that part, the player must break three stone locks to open the door to go battle Bowser. There is yet another Life Mushroom above one of the flagpoles. If playing the mission "Lava Lair Speed Run", the player has to make it behind the giant door to get the Power Star. Bowser Throne Planet A small planet shaped like a star. In front of it is Bowser's throne. After talking to him, he will send Mario to the Bowser Battle Planet. Bowser Battle Planet It is a small planet resembling a castle made of black bricks and a few rocks that Mario can break to get coins. Here, he will battle Bowser by ground pouding meteors at him. Stars (Missions) Bowser's Big Lava Power Party To get the Grand Star, Mario has to make his way to Bowser. To do so, he has to defeat the Magikoopa in the first planet to make a Pull Star appear. Then, he must use it to get to the Cylindrical Planet. Here, he must avoid the lava and make his way to the Spring. When he uses it, he'll get to the Fireball Planet. He has to do the same thing here, except he has to use aLaunch Star and not a Spring. Once he lands on the first Lava Planet, he must find a platform with a Hammer Bro. on it. When defeated, he'll drop a Launch Star that leads Mario to another lava area. Here, there is a witch on a brown platform. If Mario activates it the platform will fall which allows Mario to explore the rest of this planet. When done so, he has to make his way to a closed gate. Mario can break the lock using a meteor. After entering the door, a force will take Mario to the second Lava Planet. Like in the first one, Mario has to make his way to the Bowser Gate by using Snake Blocks and break the locks by using meteors. This time, the force will take him to the Bowser Throne Planet. Bowser will challenge Mario and take him to the Bowser Battle Planet. Here, Mario must defeat Bowser in a battle. If done so, Bowser will leave and drop the Grand Star. Lava Lair Speed Run To get this Power Star, Mario must make his way to the second lava planet, on the platform where the two Hammer Bros. are fought. He must make it there in time or else his mission will fail. To do so, he has to get clocks to increase time. Green Star 1 This Green Star is located on the Lava Planet. To get it, the player must go to the platform with a stone switch on it. Then, he'll notice a rock on the lava. He has to long jump there and grab the Green Star. Green Star 2 This star is located on the second Lava Planet. It's found under the stone area. To reach it, the player must wait until aMattermouth eats a part of the platform and fall carefully to grab it.